denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Gaya
Gaya (가야, Gaya) is a character in Denma. Biography Past About 10 years ago Image She's the one of characters of The Idolatry of Web fiction Record the Quanx - Denma S.E. She was a bodyguard of Caesar who's in the planet Synagogue. She catches Daniel. 1 month ago In Chapter 2 2. A.E. (11), Glyph of forehead says finally Federick and Lot will beat down, and he calls to her and informs this. She surprised this, and asks let's break them off. she, White man, Glyph of forehead are appear in front of Federick and Lot. Federick says he knows she's expecting a show, but it's not happening. Glyph of forehead and White man say that they can punch each other's brains out. She says she believes in them, and she takes them away through Teleporting. Federick and Lot are arguing. Lot says fight with Federick. Federick sighs and says Lot is lucky because she's watching them right now so he tolerates him. Lot sees she comes, he calls her to Timing Bitch. She says the rumor seems to be true, because about her friend who she recommended to the Gosans 'cause he's one of the top class combat Quanxs but he's been assigned a totally different duty, other than that of their White Police Guards. She says the rumor is instead of Gosan's father's old White Police Guards, he's making his own new White Police Guards, one he could call his own. Lot asks then why Gosan did bother recruiting the newbies to the field. She answers Gosan is trying to eliminate the possible threats, and their individual firepower might be lacking, but once the Quanxs are affiliated, they could pose a threat to the Gosans or to the White Police Guards, that's why he recruits them first as them, then scatter them away all throughout the universe eight. Current time In Kuan's Fridge (61) - Ch.592, Federick sees a hologram and says to her that he didn't expect to see so many volunteers. She says at this late, it's only a matter of time before all the Duke's White Police Guards stationed elsewhere. At this time, Glyph of forehead, White man and OBs are fight and appear. OBs see she and Federick. Crescent moon says he can't say they're glad to see Federick again. Green guy says Federick gave them the order, and Shaved ice seller says he tried to keep them in check since Aorica. Federick says he didn't gave them the order. White man shows the memories to Federick that which is what happened so far. Crescent moon says there're more places to clean up so it's great, and it just keeps on coming. She calls to someone. Federick sees drugs, and says now he remember, and the drugs that supposedly disappeared during the Aorica incident, there were rumors going around, and he should've known OBs were behind it. Shaved ice seller says Federick don't know the whole story so he doesn't judge them with what little he knows. Federick shouts, and OBs prepare for combat, and Shaved ice seller says that what he's gonna does, and he wanna fight them or something, and he sure he about this. Federick is winced. At the moment, Lot who's wearing a towel, he appears and shouts to her that he told her he's in a shower. Lot sees OBs. OBs are surprised. Lot says he thought OBs retired. OBs say that it's right and ask that what Lot is doing here. Lot sits a chair and answers he's working and he asks what OBs brings here. OBs answers that they're working too. Lot says OBs don't just stand there and sit. OBs say that they standing up is more comfortable this way. Lot says it's not comfortable for him because he has to look up, so OBs should sit. Shaved ice seller was upset for a second, and says they're not the same old seniors Lot used to know, and they're not sitting down because of him told them to, and they're sitting down 'cause they wanted to. OBs are kneel in front of Lot. Federick angry and shouts that OBs are still Lot's seniors, and how dare he makes them kneel like that. OBs say that they're not kneeling down and this is how they always sat down. White man says to Federick that they should bring this matter to Master Hazz immediately. Volume 9 In the outside, Lot says to her that he's telling her El may look the same, but he's not the man he used to be, he wouldn't believe what he heard while he was standing guard outside the room the whole night, it was as if the god of music was playing multiple instruments at the same time nonstop, maybe he should start branching out to multiple instruments. She angry and says to Lot that let's focus on the instrument he's playing now. Volume 10 Quanx Abilities *Teleportation **Interplanetary Teleportation: 1. A.E. (4) *Healing Appearances in Other Media Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Default skin (Lv 1, 4 stars ~ Lv 30, 6 stars) Growth skin (Lv 1, 7 stars ~ Lv 45, 7 stars) Forest attribute Lv 45, 7 stars *Character Description She's one of the El's Five Fingers and she's Lot's lover. She has one of the strongest ability in the universe, but she's devoid of greed and devoted to her lover. In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, Gaya is a playable character. Trivia *The figure of Gaya with Tiptoe (Black Transcriptome) was released by Team Imitatros (Windmill) and GNFTOYZ on February 2, 2018. link (Korean) This products can't be purchased. *In Volume 9, Gaya put her face on the cover. It's only for the first print. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Hyper-Quanx Category:Gosan family Category:White Police Guards Category:El family Category:Deceased Characters